Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of apparel design. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to automation of apparel designing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to automation of styling of apparel designs.
Description of Related Art
Customizing apparels by adding various designs thereto is a prevalent phenomenon. Several tools, including computerized tools as well as non-computerized tools are available for generating/customizing design patterns, and for printing the design patterns. A designer, during the course of his work typically designs/customizes patterns based on the size of the apparel to which the design pattern is purported to be applied.
For instance, a design pattern for a Men's crew shirt significantly differs from the design pattern for a Women's v-neck shirt. Further, design patterns also varies based upon the manner in which the garment is styled. For instance, a design pattern applicable to a half-sleeved shirt would be different from a design pattern applicable for full-sleeved shirt. Further, a design pattern applicable to a polo-neck shirt would be different from a design pattern applicable for a V-neck shirt.
Given the fact that design patterns vary based upon the styling and size of the garment inter-alia, a designer is forced to create individual design patterns for every type/size/style of garments. In order to overcome the aforementioned drawback, designers started designing patterns in accordance to a predetermined dimension. For instance, a designer would create a design pattern either in line with a largest possible size of the garment or a smallest possible size of the garment, and would thereafter customize the design pattern so as to suit the variations in garment size. Typically, a designer would create a design pattern based on a predetermined dimension, and would thereafter selectively enlarge and minimize the design pattern to suit various types/styles of garments.
However, one of the most prevalent drawbacks associated with the aforementioned techniques is that the design patterns tend to lose their original characteristics when trimmed or enlarged. Therefore, a trimmed design pattern and an enlarged design pattern may have variations or lose aspect ratio in comparison to the original design pattern.
Hence there is a need for a computer implemented system and method that enables designers to extrapolate the design pattern to various sizes without making compromises in terms of the quality of representation of the design pattern. Further there is a need for a computer implemented system and method that does not necessitate designers to visually create individual design patterns for every apparel type/size, but rather enables them to use a single design pattern across several garment types/sizes automatically.
The new art described in this invention provides for a single garment design to be automatically utilized across multiple garments or accessories of different sizes and styles, thereby saving time, while retaining the accuracy of the visual design.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.